Waiting for my forever
by xXCutesXx
Summary: Loren Tate is Eddie Duran's forever,but she's still looking for her's.Even if she has to run into a million jerks,she'll do it to find her soul-mate.Eddie is always there to save her..right? "You could save yourself a million heartbreaks if you just loved me" -ED


**Hey people!Yes,I'm new:)Hope you guys like this story:)**

**~/N.D.L\~**

Chapter 1

**Eddie's POV**

Loren Tate.

The girl I will wait for until death do us part.

Loren is an amazing girl who dates the guys who are all wrong for her,but she can't see that.

Cameron Miller,her abusive boyfriend.I came to her house one night and she was on the floor covered in bruises.

I helped her up,made sure she was safe in bed..Then I went to Cameron's house and beat the hell out of him.

Tyler Rorke,her cheating boyfriend.

She called me crying,because Tyler was having sex with a girl in the very room she was down the hall from.

I threw them and their clothes out the front door.

Dylan Boyde,the drug-addict.

When I found out he was a druggie,that was enough for me to throw him out.

No drug shall ever enter Loren.

That would kill her and no one is gonna take Loren away.

No,I'm not her protective family member.

I'm her soul-mate and she knows it.

But,in her words,we're too young to know what true love is..so she's gonna keep searching.

And I really don't mind being her second choice,I'd do anything for her.

I protect her,because I know we're meant to be together.

And with no doubt in my mind it will happen one day.

"Hey Eddie!"She said smiling and running up to at our table.

We decided to meet at the Aroma Cafe.

"Hey Lo!"I said standing up from my chair and greeting her with a hug.

"You sound unusually happy today."I said pulling out of our hug and sitting down again.

"Is that a bad thing?"She said raising her eyebrows and sitting down,across from me.

"No,I love seeing you smile."I said making her blush.

"Guess what?"She said basically jumping up and down in her seat.

"What?"I said sitting back and smiling at her happiness.I loved it when she was happy.

"I met a met guy!"She said smiling widely.

A wave of disappointment rushed through me."What's wrong with this one?"I said coldy and crossed my arms.

"Eddie...Nothing,he's a nice guy."She said sitting forward and leaning her elbows forward.

"That's what you said about Cameron,Tyler,and Dylan."I stated.

She sat back and rubbed her temples."Eddie,this time it's different."

I softened and reached for her hand,holding it tightly in mine.

"I don't wanna see any guy hurt you anymore."I said staring at her.

She stared back."He won't."She stated simply."Trust me."

"I trust you,but not your choice of guys."She stared at me.

"Promise me,if this guy isn't who you think he is,then you're finished."She stared at me with confusion.

"I don't want you to date anymore jerks after this guy,if he isn't who he says he is."I said.

"So you want me to never date again and become a lonely cat lady?"She said crossing her arms.

"No,I want you to accept that we are meant for each other."I said.

"Eddie,how do you know I'm meant for you?"She said like a curious five year old wanting to know where babies come from.

"If I weren't meant for you,then God wouldn't have me saving you every time a no good jerk mistreats you."She stared deeply into my eyes.

"Eddie,you don't need to worry about this one.."She said with a serious expression.

"I want to meet him."I said straight forward,not wasting anytime.

"Fine,but promise me no interrogating."I nodded and we stood up.

We pulled each other into a hug."You're gonna find the right guy,even if it's not me."

I pulled back and stared into her eyes."You'll find him."

She smiled sadly at me and I brushed a strand of hair out of her face.

I kissed her forehead and watched as she pulled out of the tight embrace I had her in.

"You'll find the right guy Lo."I whispered to myself.

But truthfully,she didn't need to look.I was right here.

**Loren's POV**

I kept repeating Eddie's words.

_You're gonna find the right guy,even if it's not me..._

I didn't need to find anyone,I had Eddie. _  
_

But one troubling fear stopped me from loving Eddie the way we were meant to.

What if Eddie was not who I thought he was?

Who would save me from Eddie?

I know,it's selfish.

Having Eddie as my safety insurance..

But where was I gonna get my safety from if Eddie was doing the harm?

I highly doubt he would hurt me in any way,but I need to feel safe.

My dad never made me feel safe.

Hell,I never felt safe my whole life..until Eddie came around.

_I was crying behind the tree in the park._

_"Hello?"I heard his voice call out._

_My head was lying against the tree and he ran up to me._

_"Hey are you okay?"He said kneeling next to me._

_I was crying so hysterically he didn't understand me._

_He pulled my head into his lap."Shh..I'll keep you safe."_

_I nodded in his lap."I'm Eddie."He whispered._

From then on,Eddie was so protective of me.

The attacks from my dad were rare when Eddie was around,but to be sure..

He let me move in with him.

He never left me alone,always taking care of me.

Like I was his daughter..But that's not how he thinks of me.

To Eddie,I'm the future mother of his children,his loving wife,his soul-mate,his forever.

But I still think we're too young to know what our "forever" is..

So I'll keep searching for my soul-mate until I find him.

If I have to run in to a million jerks,than so be it.

_You could save yourself a million heart breaks if you loved me._

That's what Eddie told me when I said that.

Maybe he's right..maybe I'm wrong..

But I can't help but search for my _forever.._

**Hope you guys liked:)Continue?**

**~Yours Truly**

**~/N.D.L\~**


End file.
